


A Midsummer Night’s Molt

by deaniewithalittleweanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cas has a knot, M/M, Oil glands, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, because reasons, dont judge, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniewithalittleweanie/pseuds/deaniewithalittleweanie
Summary: Castiel is molting and incredibly uncomfortable. Dean catches him trying to scratch his wings and decided to try and help his buddy out.





	A Midsummer Night’s Molt

Dean and Sam sat in silence, listening to the hum of Baby’s engine as they approached the bunker. They had just taken down a vamp nest in Chicago that was terrorizing the city. Dean was especially ready to get home. Sam took a beating and the stress of making sure his little brother was safe ate at him.

He parked the impala outside the large metal door and cut the engine. Sam hauled himself out of the car with a grunt and trudged inside. Dean got the duffel bag out of the trunk and followed him inside. Sam didn't even look around. He just retreated to his room to go to sleep. Dean found himself alone and sighed. He walked to the living space to watch some B movie to pass the time. As soon as he walked in, he froze. A sight he never thought he'd see in his life was right there on the floor. Castiel was shirtless and on his back on the rug. He was writhing around and rubbing his back desperately against the rug. Dean blinked in shock and stared at the sight. He finally cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Castiel opened his eyes and saw Dean in the doorway. He quickly stood up and tried to make himself look normal. He was still squirming a little in discomfort.

“Dude, are you alright? You're going to have a massive carpet burn. Wait, can you even get carpet burn?” Dean asked.

Castiel sighed and picked up his coat. “I'm fine. Don't worry about it.”

Dean looked at Castiel's back to see how bad the carpet burn was and blinked in surprise at what he saw. Castiel’s back was rubbed raw except in two spots. Two parallel lines of unrubbed skin were sitting between his shoulder blades.

“What are those lines on your back?”

Castiel huffed a bit in annoyance. “Those are my wings.”

Dean had a moment of surprise, but then he remembered that Castiel is an angel, of course he has wings.

“Oh. Why were you rubbing them on the rug?”

Castiel looked even more annoyed now, but he finally submitted. “I'm molting.”

“What?”

“My wings, they're molting. Some of my old feathers are falling out and being replaced. It goes in sections. Right now, I'm molting right in the center near my back and I can't reach them to get the feathers out. They itch. I was trying to relieve the itching on this rug, but it's not working.”

Dean stared for a minute. Castiel really did look miserable. His shoulders shifted with discomfort as he resisted the urge to start rolling around on the carpet again.

“Maybe I could help?”

Castiel looked at Dean like he was an idiot. “You don't want to do that.”

“Maybe I do. Look, we’ve been friends for years. I'm here to help you out. That's what friends do. Can I even touch your wings?”

“If I let you. They aren't visible to humans unless I allow it.”

“Then let me see ‘em. C’mon, you're miserable, dude. Just let me help you melt-“

“Molt.” Castiel corrected him.

“Whatever, then you don't have to tear up your back.”

Castiel kept a stern look on his face before sighing and setting his coat down. Two black wings unfurled out of his back. They were massive. Each one was six feet long, and Castiel hadn't even spread them yet. They almost seemed to float gracefully in the air.

Dean’s eyes were the size of dinner plates as he stared at the feathery appendages. He knew Castiel had wings, and he had seen their shadows before, but not like this. They were actually there now. It took a good fifteen seconds before he composed himself. “Alright, um, just sit on the floor and let's see what we’ve got here.” He sat down on the rug and watched as Castiel sat down in front of him. His wings curled shyly around his body, hiding themselves from Dean.

“Don't be shy. Come on, I've seen you in your boxers before. This isn't any different.”

“Yes it is. This isn't my true form. This is Jimmy’s body. My wings, they're me. They’re the only part of this form that are entirely...Castiel.”

Dean paused at that. He wasn't wrong. Looking at Castiel’s wings, he was looking at Castiel, the real Castiel. It took him a moment to think of what to say. “Well, you talk about that ‘profound bond’ shit all the time. I think we’re close enough at this point.”

Castiel was silent after that. His wings slowly fell open and spread out fully. Just with that motion, feathers fell out and landed on the floor in front of Dean.

Dean could see the problem immediately. There were dead feathers matted to Castiel’s wings that didn't look like they were coming out on their own. He reached out to run his fingers through the mess, but stopped when Castiel flinched. “Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I'll be gentle. Just let me know if you need to stop, ‘kay?”

Castiel gave a small nod and took a deep breath. He worked on his poker face and prepared himself for what was coming.

Dean slowly put his hands into the pile of feathers and gently pulled down, watching as the feathers fell freely into a little pile on the floor. He felt the powerful muscles of Castiel’s wings rippling underneath his fingers and stared in awe. Something about his wings was just so mesmerizing. The glossy black feathers caught the light at every angle, making the wings glimmer against the warm lighting in the bunker. Dean gently removed all of the dead feathers and noticed Castiel’s wings pushing back against his hands and trying to rub against him. He knew how itchy Castiel was and gently scratched the rough skin. The wings relaxed and he smiled to himself with pride.

His fingers got a little carried away and moved to some of the larger feathers towards the tips of the wings. Each one was a work of art. When the light caught them just so, dozens of colors came back. Red, blue, purple, green, and indigo reflected from each feather. Dean ran his hand curiously over the top bone, smoothing down the feathers that were puffing out for a reason unbeknownst to him. He was suddenly snapped out of his trance when he heard a long and deep moan slip from Castiel’s lips. He paused and looked over Castiel’s wings to see his face. The only word to describe the expression on the angel’s face was...debauched. His face and neck were flushed and his eyes were nearly closed. His lips were parted and his tongue darted out to wet them. He was breathing heavily and looked almost dazed. Dean knew that expression anywhere. To test his theory, he ran his hand over the top bone again, a little firmer this time. He watched as Castiel’s lips fell open a little further and another sound of pleasure came out. It went straight to Dean’s crotch, making him gulp a bit.

Dean had a moment of panic. Is this why Castiel didn't want him to touch them? Was he molesting his best friend? His thought were cut short by Castiel’s words.

“Please don't stop.”

Dean blinked and stared a little more. Castiel wanted this. The question was, did Dean want this? He'd done his fair share of staring at the angel, dirty thoughts threatening to invade his mind every time he looked at those pink lips and blue eyes. The answer was pretty clear that yes, he did want this. With that all thought out, Dean couldn't hold back anymore. He buried his face in the plumage and inhaled the scent of pure Castiel. He couldn't quite pin it down, most likely because it wasn't human. If a thunderstorm had a scent, this was it. It smelled of rain and electricity sizzling through the air. It sent sparks flying down Dean’s back.

He got on his knees and scooted up closer to Castiel so that he could reach the front of his wings. As soon as his fingers hit the front, Castiel became putty in his arms. The angel moaned and fell back against Dean. “There's the money shot.” He chuckled, watching Castiel’s face. He decided to test the waters a bit and take a few feathers into his hands and tug. The reaction he got was beautiful. Castiel bit his lower lip and keened, his back arching in a display of utter perfection.

Castiel knew his wings were sensitive and that they were used for mating, but he never knew what it was like to have someone else touch his wings like this. He had his brothers and sisters in heaven help him during a molt, like Dean intended to, but this was very different. His secondary feathers were puffed up with arousal and the primaries were flared out wide. Every touch sent shivers and waves of pleasure down his spine and straight to his crotch.

Dean continued to explore the secondary feathers on the insides of Castiel’s wings until his fingers happened upon a two walnut sized lumps towards the center of Castiel’s back. He ran his fingers over them and earned a loud moan and Castiel’s wings flapping and twitching. “What are these?”

Castiel had to take a second to compose himself. “Preen glands, or oil glands. They secrete oil that keeps the feathers healthy. I use them when I preen.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Anything else you use them for?” He teased, nosing at Castiel’s neck.

“I don't use them to pleasure myself, if that's what you're asking. It doesn't feel like this when I touch them.”

Dean hummed. “Nice to know that I'm the only one that can do this to you.” He smiled proudly and started rubbing his thumbs in circles over the glands. The moans that came from Castiel were anything but holy. Dean was hard as a rock at this point and desperately needed something. He scooted closer and straddled Castiel’s ass. He started grinding himself against the angel’s lower back.

A low growl came from Castiel and faster than humanly possible, Dean was pinned to the floor with his arms above his head. Castiel’s wings were flared out in a proud display of dominance, shadowing the light from their bodies.

Dean had never been more turned on in his life. He looked up at Castiel and whimpered. Jesus, was he whimpering over getting pinned to the floor by an angel? Hell yeah he was. His eyes drifted to Castiel’s pants and he laid his eyes upon a glorious bulge that made him lick his lips with want.

Castiel had read Dean’s mind at this point and knew how into it Dean was. He grinned a bit and let go of one of Dean’s hands to snap his fingers. In an instant, they were both naked with their clothes neatly folded in a pile on a chair. Dean blinked in surprise and curled in a bit in response. His eyes went right back down to Castiel’s crotch and his mouth fell open. Castiel was fucking hung. He'd seen big before, but this was another story. The only concern was the lump at the base of his cock.

“Cas, dude, what happened to your dick? It's...It's all swollen.”

Castiel looked down at himself and then back at Dean. “It's not swollen. That's my knot.”

“A what?”

“A knot. It's for mating.”

Fuck, Dean never thought the word ‘mating’ could sound so fucking hot. He squirmed a bit and stared without shame.

Castiel let go of Dean’s hands and straddled his thighs. Dean’s eyes followed Castiel’s cock until it was right next to his own. Dean had never felt small in his life. He was proud of his eight inches, but Castiel had him beat by at least an inch and a half. He was thicker too.

“This is the only part of my vessel that was altered to fit me.”

Dean nodded a bit and tried to cant his hips up to grind himself against Castiel, but he was caught before he got anywhere.

“Come on, I've been touching you for the past twenty minutes. Lemme get something.”

Castiel shook his head. “Not yet. There's something I want to do first.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean’s.

Dean blinked in surprise before leaning up to meet Castiel. He cupped the angel’s cheek and closed his eyes as he explored the angel’s mouth. Out of habit, he tried to take control of the kiss, but he was quickly overpowered by the angel. It was unlike anything he’d ever done before, but he wasn’t complaining in the slightest. This was better than everyone else he’d slept with in his years. It was better because it was different, it was Cas. He heard a snap and he felt the floor become replaced with his bed. He opened his eyes and saw that Castiel had taken them to Dean’s room. He chuckled. “Eager much?”

“Yes.” Castiel answered simply as his slender fingers began exploring Dean’s body. They ghosted over his chest and stomach. “I remember when I rebuilt you and brought you back. I memorized you from top to bottom. It’s been years now, and I still remember everything. You have a freckle here,” his finger paused over a freckle on his stomach, “here,” he pointed to another on his hip, “and here,” his finger moved to Dean’s inner thigh, only a few inches from his crotch.

Dean blushed and looked away. The last thing he expected was for Castiel to go all sappy on him. “C’mon Cas, I’m getting impatient down here.”

Castiel grinned and his tie appeared in his hand. He ignored Dean’s attempt at resistance and put the tie into Dean’s mouth, tying it behind his head. He pulled on the leftover material. “This will make a nice handle, don’t you think? Also, it’ll shut you up.”

Dean could have easily spit the tie out and said no, but he didn’t. He let Cas gag him with the tie and gulped a bit. His dick twitched and he stared at Castiel as he watched the angel shimmy down until his face was level with his cock. His breath picked up as he felt warm breath over the sensitive flesh and he whined.

Castiel ran his tongue up the underside of Dean’s cock, swirling it around the head before wrapping his lips around the tip and gently sucking. He watched Dean writhe and didn’t mind when he felt Dean’s hands tugging on his hair. He ignored Dean’s loud whine of protest when he moved away from his cock. He pushed the hunter’s legs apart and licked a stripe over his hole. He kissed around his rim and hummed, sucking some of the puckered skin into his mouth for a moment.

Dean was quickly reduced to a moaning mess, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He kept his legs spread out wide to fit Castiel’s head between them. He whined again as he watched him pull away. He saw a bottle of lube in the angel’s hand and his eyes widened in anticipation. He squirmed as a finger breached his ass, moaning into the gag. He felt methodical fingers stretching him open without teasing or pleasuring him. It was more of a tease that he wasn’t pleasuring him at all.

Castiel pulled his fingers free and settled between Dean’s legs, lining himself up. His wings beat behind him, a show of dominance and power. He pushed in with a growl and a groan. He pushed all the way in and stayed there, feeling Dean’s walls flutter and clench around him as Dean tried to adjust.

Dean was on cloud nine, moaning through everything. He urged Castiel to move by canting his hips up, pushing him in harder. He let out a low groan and tried to pull Castiel into a kiss.

Castiel kissed Dean’s lips, ignoring the tie between them. His wings cocooned over them protectively as he started slowly moving his hips. His pace gradually went from slow languid thrusts to slamming thrusts that made the bed hit the wall.

Dean was crying out in pleasure, his legs wrapped around Castiel as he got fucked down into the mattress. His hands shot up to Castiel’s wings, grabbing and gently tugging the feathers. He treasured the cry that brought from Castiel and located his oil glands again. He used his experience with girls to pleasure them, rubbing quick little circles over them.

Castiel panted and moaned, his wings pressing against Dean’s hands. His knot was growing and bumping against Dean’s rim. He growled and shoved it in with a shout of Dean’s name, throwing his head back as he came into Dean.

Dean was sure that he would need some stimulation on his cock to come, but he was wrong. As soon as Castiel’s knot breached him, his entire body arched off the bed in a mind-blowing orgasm that made him scream out in pleasure. It felt like an eternity before he finally came back down from his high. He felt gentle fingers untie the tie and remove it from his mouth. He smiled up at his angel, gently cupping his cheek and kissing him. “Damn, Cas. You’re like some kind of sex god. Especially with those wings. They’re so fucking hot.”

Cas cradled Dean against his chest and turned them onto their sides. “I’m glad you like them.” He smiled softly. “Thank you for helping me with my molt.”

Dean chuckled. “That’s how we ended up here? I don’t even remember.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t too rough on you, was I?”

Dean shook his head. “Hell no. Next time, go harder.”

Castiel perked up. “You think there will be a next time?”

Dean kissed Castiel’s cheek. “Of course there will be. Now I’m gonna sleep. Guess you’ll be watching over me or something like that.”

Castiel smiled. “I’ll watch over you until the end of my days.”

 


End file.
